3X02 Now it's the time
by Estrellaa
Summary: Moja wersja 3 sezonu T:TSCC. Miłego czytania.
1. 1 Ellison story

Ellison

-Nie wiem co jej powiedzieć...Może skłamać że wyjechała i nie wiem kiedy wróci...

Tak to będzie dobry pomysł.-rozmyślał Ellison.

Pod szkoła.

-Savannah!

-Pan Ellison? A gdzie mama?

-Savannah posłuchaj mama musiała wyjechać w ważnej sprawie.

-Dokąd wyjechała? Miała jakieś kłopoty?

-Nie wiem nie powiedziała nam dokąd wyjeżdża kazała tylko zaopiekować się tobą do jej powrotu.

Dziewczynka posmutniała.

-Chodźmy pojedziemy do mnie do domu.

-Dobrze.A pojedziemy po drodze do Johna Henry'ego?

-Mama zabrała go ze sobą-skłamał.Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć że jego ciało ma chip Cameron i że jest w przyszłości.

-Zabrała wszystko i nawet sie nie pożegnała-żaliła się.

-Już dobrze.

Przez 10 minut oboje milczeli.

-Już jesteśmy.

-Tu Pan mieszka?

-Tak.

Dziewczynka wesoło podbiegła pod dom zanim mężczyzna doszedł do drzwi otworzyła je Sarah.

-Pani Connor? Co pani tu robi?

-Pomagam Jamesowi zająć się tobą.Chodźcie szybciej zrobiłam dla was obiad.

-Dzięki Saro.

Ellison wchodząc do domu pocałował Sarę w policzek w zamian za przygotowanie obiadu.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zamknęła drzwi.


	2. 2 John story

John story

Minęło kilka tygodni zanim John doszedł w pełni do siebie wiedział,że czeka go rozmowa z Kylem miał wielką nadzieję,że ojciec mu odpuści ale w głębi czuł iż nie jest to możliwe.

Przechadzając się korytarzami spotkał Kyle'a.

-John nie masz czasem mi nic do powiedzenia?

-Nie nie mam.

-Nie kłam dokończ mi to co mówiłeś przed atakiem.

-Nie pamiętam już o czym mówiłem.

-Do cholery! Connor przestań łżeć! Ciągle kłamiesz Allison też pewnie nagadałeś głupot o podróżach w czasie.

-Co powiedziała ci? Jak mogła obiecała mi.

Ostatni kawałek rozmowy usłyszał Derek przybiegł szybko do brata.

-Derek dobrze,że jesteś zaprowadź go do celi niech posiedzi tam kilka godzin może gówniarz wreszcie powie jaka jest prawda!

-Ale to była...

-Zamilcz!-przerwał mu wuj i uderzył go.

John stracił znów przytomność.Obudził się dopiero na nazajutrz rano w zimnej,ciemnej i ciasnej celi.

Wiedział,że to nie wróży nic dobrego bał się,że go zabija,że nie zobaczy już matki.

-I co masz ochotę dzisiaj kłamać dalej?!-usłyszał nagle głos Kyle'a.

-Ja naprawdę nie kłamał...

-Przestań!-przerwał mu stanowczo.

Już chciał odjeść.

-Proszę wysłuchaj mnie chociaż.Błagam.

-Jeżeli masz łżeć to odpuść sobie!

-Nie ja nie kłamię przysięgam pozwól mi tylko opowiedzieć całą historię.Błagam!-krzyczał

-No dobra spróbuj.

-Dziękuję.

John zaczął wszystko od począł o wszystkim dokładnie,dokładniej niż opowiedział to Allison.

-Ja twoim ojcem?Jeszcze czego...

-Naprawdę.Spytaj kogoś chociaż czy jestem choć trochę do ciebie podobny proszę zaufaj mi.

-Tak...Chciałbym ci wierzyć.

-To wierz.

-Nawet jeśli jestem twoim ojcem to nie istnieje żadna maszyna do podróżowania w czasie.A jej istnienie jest nieprawdopodobne.

-No skoro istnieje SkyNet to tak samo wehikuł czasu jest możliwy.

-Wierzę ci że nie kłamiesz muszę porozmawiać o tym z Derekiem.-stwierdził i odszedł.

Po drodze spotkał jednego z żołnierzy,który zaczepił go o nowego przybysza.

-Tak w porządku z nim nie sądzisz,że jest on troszkę do mnie podobny.

-Tak zauważyłem jakiś dziwny jakby nie stąd.

-Dzięki ci za pomoc.-rzekł i oddalił się.

Kyle przechadzając się po bunkrze wciąż rozmyślał nad tym co powiedział mu John.

John siedział w celi gdy nagle zauważył za sobą coś płynnego coś co się wiedział co robić gdy nagle ciecz nabrała kształt była to Catherine.

-Co ty u licha tu robisz?

-Przyszłam sprawdzić czy dalej żyjesz.

-Idź stąd bo jak cię tu zobaczą żołnierze to pomyślą,że współpracuję z SkyNetem.

-John posłuchaj wiem gdzie jest John He...znaczy wracam dowiedzieć się czegoś więę się.

-Naprawdę?Muszę się stąd wydostać.Ktoś idzie.

Zanim John się obrócił kobiety już nie było.

-Connor wierzę ci jesteś wolny!

-Dziękuję.A czy wierzysz we wszystko?

-Tak nawet w moje ojcostwo pomogę ci się stąd wydostać.

-Dziękuję-krzyknął i rzucił się ojcu na szyję.

-Słuchaj tato.W mojej przeszłości współpracuję z maszynami jedna z nich jest tu ze mną pomaga mi znaleźć moją Cameron w innym ciele.

-Że co?

-Jest ona zmiennokształtna to nowy model może zmienić się w każdą materię jakiej dotknie.

-Ona nas pozabija!

-Nie zrobi tego już wcześniej próbowała powstrzymać SkyNet.

-No dobra ale nikomu o tym nie mów!

-Dobrze.


	3. 3 Sarah story

-Dziękuję za obiad.-powiedział Ellison kończąc jeść.

-Smakował?

-Tak Saro był pyszny nie wiedziałem,że tak dobrze gotujesz.

-Ja też.-powiedziała cicho-To fajnie,że smakowało.

-Savannah chodź za mną pokażę ci gdzie będziesz spać.

-Dobrze już idę.

Mężczyzna zaprowadził ją do pokoju w którym miała spać.

-To tu?

-Tak tu będziesz mieszkać.

-Dziękuję!-krzyknęła i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

-Nie ma 30 minut pojedziemy do domu po twoje rzeczy a teraz sobie odpocznij.

-Dobrze.

Ellison wyszedł zostawiając ja w pokoju.

Sara w kuchni zmywała naczynia po obiedzie.

-Za pół godziny jedziemy do Weaver po rzeczy małej jedziesz z nami?

-Nie zostanę tu i się prześpię.Potrzebuję odpoczynku.

-Ok.

Sarah wróciła do swojego zajęcia a Ellison usiadł w salonie na sofie włączając telewizor.

Gdy kobieta skończyła swoją pracę zajrzała do niego,siedział uważnie oglądając wiadomości.

-Nie potrafię...-powiedziała-wszystko co miałam to on.

-Wiem,ale nie martw się pomóż wychować mi Savannah a zobaczysz że zanim się obejrzysz John wróci i będzie z tobą.

-Wiem ale obawiam się nie dotrwam do tego momentu.

-Jak to?

-Cameron przybywając tu powiedziała,że umarłam na raka a to,że ominęłam swoją śmierć nie oznacza,że nie umrę.Prędzej czy później rak mnie dopadnie.

-I boję się,że stanie się to zanim John wróci.-dodała po chwili.

-Nie martw się dożyjesz niedługo wróci.

Zapłakana Sarah przytuliła się do niego szlochając.

-Wróci zobaczysz-powtarzał.

Odprowadził Sarę do pokoju,który już wcześniej dla niej przygotował.

-Muszę jechać z Savannah po jej radę sobie?

-Tak jedźcie.

James wyszedł.Po chwili siedzieli z dziewczynką już w aucie.

-Panie Ellison.

-Tak?

-Czy mama mówiła coś o mnie przed wyjazdem?

-Tak...Yy kazała cię przeprosić,że wyjechała tak nagle.

-Szkoda,że nie pożegnała się ze mną.

-Tak wiem ale to było konieczne naprawdę.

Dziewczynka spuściła głowę.Dojechali.

-Savnnah masz godzinę spakuj swoje przez ten czas coś sprawdzę.

-Dobrze.

Dziewczynka poszła się pakować a James poszedł poszukać pokoju Catherine.Sądził,że może znaleźć w nim coś ciekawego,coś co może pomóc Sarze odzyskać syna.

Niestety nie znalazł nic.

Po upływie wyznaczonego czasu Savannah stała na dole czekając aż się poszedł po rzeczy dziewczynki i zniósł je do wozu.

-Zabrałaś wszystko?

-Nie brakuje mi jednej rzeczy ale ona została chyba w mamy biurze.

-Niestety nie możemy tam pojechać.Biuro jest nieczynne a ja nie mam kluczy.

-Szkoda.

-Wsiadaj jedziemy bo Sarah czeka na nas w domu.

-Panie Ellison mogę o coś spytać?

-Tak proszę.

-Lubi Pan Panią Connor prawda?

-Skąd to pytanie?

-Bo widzę jak Pan jej pomaga,troszczy się o nią.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział,uśmiechnął się tylko do dziewczynki.

Po powrocie do domu zastał śpiąca Sarę.Nakrył ją kocem i zszedł do kuchni zrobić kolację.

-Savannah chodź na dół coś zjeść.

-Dobrze,już idę.

Posłusznie zeszła na dół i usiadła przy stole.

-Smakuje ci?

-Tak kolacja jest pyszna a czemu Pani Connor nie je z nami?

-Bo spała a ja nie chciałem jej budzić.Sen dobrze jej zrobi.

-Ciekawa jestem czy mama za mną tęskni jak ona za swoim synem.

- Na pewno.

-O widzę,że już zrobiliście sobie coś do jedzenia-powiedziała Sarah.

-O już wstałaś.Jesteś głodna?

-Nie dziękuję.

-A przysiądzie się Pani chociaż do nas?

-Tak oczywiście-uśmiechnęła się.

Po skończeniu posiłku Sarah znów zaczęła zmywać.James chciał ją wyręczyć lecz nie pozwoliła mu na to.

-James musimy porozmawiać-powiedziała zanim mężczyzna wyszedł z kuchni.

-Dobrze.

-Słuchaj musimy zrobić coś z ciałem gdy John wróci będzie miał ze sobą jej chip.

-Zostawmy ją wiem tylko co zrobimy z jej skórą,brakuje jej sporo na twarzy.

-O to się nie martw jej skóra się zregeneruje.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak stanie się to szybciej niż u normalnego człowieka.


	4. 4 John story

John story

-Tato co zamierzasz zrobić powiedzieć reszcie?

-Na razie powiem o tym Derekowi wiem,że wyśmieje mnie,że ci uwierzyłem ale to drobiazg.

-Dziękuję za wszystko.

-Dobra teraz chodź za mną.

Kyle zobaczył brata.

-Derek chodź tu na chwilę.

-Wypuściłeś tego gnoja?

-Nie mów tak o nim!

-O co ci chodzi?

-Słuchaj Derek rozmawiałem z nim przeniósł się wczasie.W swojej przeszłości miał być przywódcą Ruchu Oporu ale przenosząc się tu zniknął w przeszłości,a teraz on tam nie istnieje.

-Tak jasne...Przeniósł się w czasie ty jesteś tak głupi,że mu uwierzyłeś?

-Derek przestań.Spójrz na niego on ci kogoś czasem nie przypomina?

-Może trochę cieb...No nie nie mów mi,że wkręcił ci,że jesteś jego ojcem.

-Ale to może być prawdą.Skoro istnieją cyborgi to także wehikuł czasu jest możliwy.

Derek osłupiał.Nie mógł uwierzyć jakim cudem John przekonał jego brata do tak dziwnej prawdy.

Wiedział,że skoro Kyle mu wierzy to on nic nie zdziała.

-Kyle nie wiem dlaczego ty mu wierzysz.

-Spójrz w jego jest inny nie jest kłamcą.

-Dobra jak mu tam mu nie będę tak ufał.

-Wiedziałem,że tak dobrze cię znam

Derek nie odezwał się.Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł na wartę.

Kyle szukał Johna.

-John!

-Tak?

-Poszło nawet dobrze chyba go przekonałem musimy stworzyć tę maszynę czasu abyś mógł wrócić do matki.A skoro jesteś moim synem,to opowiedz coś o swojej matce.

-Nazywa się Sarah silna kobieta nauczyła mnie wszystkiego co potrzebne mi aby przeżyć.

-A jak wygląda.

-Ma zielone oczy i szatynowe włosy jest średniego wzrostu.

-Nie wiem tylko jak pomóc ci wrócić.Nie potrafimy stworzyć maszyny czasu.

-Może Catherine będzie potrafiła.

-To ten terminator?

-Tak to ona.

-Jak się z nią skontaktować?

-Nie wiem sama się do mnie odezwie dziś była u mnie w szuka swojego syna.

-Cyborg syna?

-Tak stworzyła go ale jest w nim chip Cameron.

-Cameron to ta wyglądająca jak Allison?

-Tak.

-Dziwne to...

-Wirm.

-Dobrze John jak się znajdzie to powiedz jej że chcę abyśmy porozmawiali w trójkę.Ja tymczasem muszę już iść.Zajmij się czymś.

-Dobrze tato.

Kyle oddalił się.John myślał tylko o tym jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy,że ma ojca,który żło mu już tylko Sary i Cameron

Choć często denerwował się na nią,że za bardzo go pilnuje ale dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo mu tego brakuje.Że kocha ją jak własną siostrę,siostrę której nigdy nie miał.

Poszedł do pomieszczenia,w którym spał.Położył się na pryczy i myślał o przeszłości.Aż w końcu zasnął.


End file.
